


In My Crown, I Am King

by withthekeyisking



Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Creampie, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Justice League, Deepthroating, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hero Worship, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Spit As Lube, Weird Alien Stuff As Lube, Weird Biology, except for Bruce who is still Good, he gets one from the wrong person lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking
Summary: As soon as Kal sees Batman's new protégé, he knows exactly why it took so long for Bruce to introduce them.Bruce was trying to protect his shiny, new, impressionable kid. It's almostadorablethat he thought that would work.After all, who says no to Superman?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836145
Comments: 32
Kudos: 131
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	In My Crown, I Am King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> A Very Merry Kinkmas to you, Fleet!
> 
> Side note: In this world, Dick ends up with Bruce at a much higher age (fifteen) than in canon. He's sixteen at the time of this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kal-El smiles, watching as Batman's new sidekick talks a mile a minute, gesturing widely with his hands. In front of him, Barry seems to be the only one actually keeping up, the only one who seems to actually give a shit about whatever it is the kid is saying, though Oliver is doing a valiant job of pretending to care.

Kal isn't actually listening, either, despite the conversation being the current focus of his attention. No, he's far more occupied by the shape of Robin's mouth, and how nice he's sure it'll look wrapped around his cock. And those pretty blue eyes, that must absolutely _shine_ when they're filled with tears. And of course that _body_ of his, sculpted to absolute perfection.

Well, what Kal can _see_ of it, at least. His entire costume, just like Bruce's, is lined with lead.

That fact made Kal smile, when the boy first walked in and Kal tried to sneak a peak. Can you blame him, though? Robin is _beautiful,_ and if the muscles visible are any indication he has to have a stunning body to match. But no, no, Bruce knows him too well by this point. He bundled up his shiny new protégé so Kal couldn't peak at any of the goods.

It had taken Bruce two months, one week, and three days after he first met Kal to realize what Kal was doing, whenever he was staring. He walked in the next day with nothing visibly different about his suit, but no longer could Kal watch Bruce's abs flex during their League meetings.

Another piece to the game between the pair of them. Another chess piece moving.

Playing with Bruce has always been the most fun, out of all Kal's sparring partners over the years. No one else has managed to...hold out, as long as Bruce has. They're going on seven years of knowing each other, now, and still Bruce has never caved. Has never _flinched._ It's as impressive and amusing as it is frustrating.

But now there's _this,_ the boy standing over there, Batman hovering oh-so-protectively while pretending to not be doing so. A boy with soft, tan features and gorgeous blue eyes. Someone who looks genuinely _joyful_ to be where he is, who isn't watchful and wary the way his mentor is. Robin is meeting the Justice League, and he could not be more excited about it.

When Bruce took in a young ward last year, he was so...secretive about it, both from the press and from his team. Batman has never been a sharer in general but the way he shut down any conversation about his new boy—it was something else entirely.

Kal had been _curious,_ because it's in his nature to be so. Call it a reporter's need to get to the bottom of a story. But he can also be patient, and so he didn't press, fine to wait out whatever it was that had Bruce so wound up about it all.

He'd _hoped_ that it would be something as enticing as Bruce fucking the kid, but unfortunately he knows Bruce too well and knows Bruce would never stoop to that. He'd probably kill himself before laying a hand on someone in his care, someone _underage_ no less.

It wasn't until today that Kal understood—Bruce wasn't trying to keep the boy to himself, he was trying to _protect_ him. He was trying to keep Robin away from the big bad heroes that fill the Justice League.

And, more specifically, was trying to keep Robin away from _Kal._

Kal can see it, in the way Batman is moving. He's wary of them all—he knows what they're capable of, and he's always been prepared for the possibility of them turning against him—but it's only when _Kal_ shifts slightly in Robin's direction that all of Bruce's warning bells go off.

Oliver is relatively harmless, especially in a group setting. Hal is much the same. Barry has a thing about hurting kids, so he certainly won't lay a hand on the boy. Arthur has never much cared for the company of humans, and already has his own little plaything besides. J'onn has yet to fully appreciate the human form. And Diana has never been one for things like this, anyway, and she and Bruce have a strange...friendship, almost. She wouldn't risk crossing him unless it was something she truly wanted.

But Bruce knows Kal's tastes. Knows Kal's _habits._ Knows that if anyone in this room of superpowered beings is going to be a threat to his kid, it's going to be Kal.

It's truly a double-edged sword, unfortunately for Bruce. Either he doesn't act so overprotective, and Kal has easy access to Robin, or he _does_ try his best to protect the boy, and just makes Kal all the more curious about getting close to him.

Kal never claimed to be _fair._ At least not in private, with the people who know him. The world at large is, of course, another story.

He's _Superman,_ after all. Truth, Justice, and the American Way. Saves cats from trees and walks little old ladies home. The embodiment of everything that is good and heroic in the world.

Kal wonders, sometimes, how much it must eat Bruce up inside. That the team the world turns to when it needs to be saved is actually full of a bunch of self-righteous, hypocritical, bordering-on-evil assholes who are only heroes because it's better press to be one than to be a villain.

 _Batman_ is a true hero, always has been and probably always will be. He's nothing like Kal or Arthur or the others. He won't ever take a life simply for the enjoyment of it. Won't fuck an underage boy just to feel the pleasure it will bring. Won't _take_ what he wants, even if it goes against what's considered moral. No, Bruce is _good,_ despite the fact that, to the public, he appears like the darkness member of the team. The most likely to turn. The most brutal.

Kal sure enjoys the way the cards fall. Enjoys it even more knowing how much it must stress Bruce out, and how many contingencies he must have in place in case any of the Justice League decide they're bored of playing hero.

What has he told Robin about them, Kal wonders. The boy doesn't look afraid, or anywhere _close_ to as wary as he should be, if he knew what they got up to in their free time. He looks a tad anxious, sure, but nothing that couldn't be attributed to a new, young, powerless hero meeting the world's greatest team of superheroes. No, he's talking to Oliver and Barry like he's genuinely excited to do so, not like he knows Oliver killed a hooker last night and Barry snorted cocaine off his mistress' stomach.

Never meet your heroes, and all that jazz. But Robin seems to be doing...well.

Did Bruce honestly not warn him? Not explain that they're not good people? Did he want to preserve Robin's innocence and belief more than he wanted to add in an extra precaution?

The boy must truly mean something to him, if so. Batman is all about being prepared for any situation, and Kal doubts he's training his protégé to be any different. But keeping this information from him? It's only good for preserving Robin's positive feelings about the heroes charged with protecting the world. And that is strangely... _sentimental_ of the man.

It only makes Kal want the boy more.

Kal knows the boy has skill, has listened in on enough Gotham fights to know Robin is a fierce warrior. That he's taken to Bruce's—most likely grueling—training like a duck to water. It makes him all the more enticing. More than just a pretty face; an intelligent and competent one, too. Not a surprise, since he's Bruce's.

Kal intends to make him _his_ instead.

He doesn't do anything, this first meeting. He introduces himself, says something charming, enjoys the flush that comes to the boy's cheeks when he compliments his work. But under Batman's watchful eye he doesn't try anything. Just offers Bruce a knowing, slightly exasperated look, as if to say, _I can behave myself. I'm not going to do anything to him._

Bruce doesn't believe him, of course. Kal doesn't expect him to.

"Starting another game, then?" Diana says dryly later, lounging on Kal's bed, unashamedly naked.

She might be something like a friend to Bruce, but that doesn't make her a good person. She enjoys slaughtering her enemies. She enjoys watching Kal make his moves, and then watching the outcomes.

She won't help him move against Bruce, or do anything to harm Bruce or his people, but she won't stop him, either. And she won't let it get in the way of letting him take her to bed.

As much fun as breaking humans can be, sometimes Kal does enjoy a tumble with someone who can hold up to his strength.

"Something like that," Kal agrees. "It's not like he's not expecting it, anyway. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't live up to Bruce's expectations?"

Diana snorts, shaking her head. "And how exactly do you plan on snatching Robin out from under Batman's nose?"

Kal looks at her innocently, calling on all his experience playing up his naivety for the public. "I'm _Superman,_ Diana. What young hero _wouldn't_ want to talk with someone like me?"

From the look in Diana's eyes, he's sure she's remembering the other promising heroes who never got a warning about him, and how poorly that turned out for them.

But Kal has no intention of breaking Robin like he did them. Not right away, at least. No, Batman's partner deserves far more attention that one rough night.

* * *

Finding out what school to boy attends is incredibly easy.

 _Gotham Academy_ is where all the rich folks in Gotham send their children, and Bruce is absolutely no exception. It takes Kal no time at all to locate _Dick Grayson_ in the school with his super-hearing, to follow him from class to class, get a feel for what the boy is good at, where he struggles, what his friends are like, how he acts when he's alone.

Dick Grayson is an interesting subject, and one Kal enjoys studying. The knowledge of what is surely to come—it makes following his... _prey_ all the sweeter.

Dick has basketball practice after school on Mondays and Thursdays. Instead of getting a ride on those days, he walks to the diner a little bit down the street from the court with his friends and grabs a bite to eat. He then takes the bus home, or occasionally accepts a ride from one of the others.

He seems to enjoy his time alone, on those days. Seems content to walk home by himself, often taking the long way 'round. Dangerous behavior for the Wayne heir. Potentially useful for Kal's needs.

It's a Thursday afternoon, and Kal watches Dick laugh and talk with his friends, shoveling fries into his mouth and stealing a drink from one of the other boys' milkshakes. The t-shirt and shorts he wear aren't led-lined like his Robin suit, and Kal looks him over without hesitation, hunger stirring in his gut.

He's just as beautiful as Kal expected him to be. He's lean, but his muscles are well-defined, far better than sixteen-year-olds often have. The perks of being Robin, he supposes. And with the shine of sweat over his body due to the practice—it's certainly an appealing sight.

Kal can picture it now, what the boy will look like splayed underneath him. Those flushed cheeks, his pupils blown wide, a mix of hesitation and lust, maybe a tinge of _fear_ if Kal decides to push him. How prettily he'll bruise, how he'll cry out when Kal sets a punishing pace. How Kal will ruin him for anyone else, bit by bit.

Break him, bit by bit.

And then, what Bruce will look like when he eventually learns. What Bruce might dare to do, for hurting his child. How exciting all of it will surely be.

Kal finds himself hard, and palms his cock through his pants casually, watching Dick bid his friends goodbye. He's staying later today, apparently. He remains in the diner booth as the others leave, pulling a book out of his bag and beginning to read as he absently snacks on his unfinished plate of food.

With one last check to make sure Bruce is nowhere close by—he's not; stuck in a board meeting over in Wayne Tower, certainly not on his way to meet Dick—Kal lowers himself to street level and then makes his way into the diner.

He offers the waitress a warm smile, waves off her offer to seat him with an offhand comment about meeting his nephew. Pretends to search over the place, and then spot Dick. Offers the woman another smile before making his way over to the boy and sliding into the booth across from him.

Dick looks up with a frown, confused and wary by the stranger who randomly joined him. Kal isn't worried by the wariness; he knows it will fade as soon as Dick knows who exactly is sitting with him.

"Hello," Kal says with his calming, Superman voice. "I'm sorry to just drop in on you, but I saw you sitting alone and thought I would offer you some company. We didn't really get to talk, last time we met. I thought it might be nice to get to know each other."

Dick's brow furrows, far more confused than wary now. He's trying to remember if he recognizes Kal from anywhere, and Kal throws him a bone by lowering his glasses to the end of his nose. Just for a moment, but it's enough to have Dick's eyes going wide, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"I—" The boy starts, stunned, completely caught off-guard. His heart is pounding, and Kal barely holds back a pleased hum at the sound.

To his credit, Dick gathers himself quickly, swallowing and offering Kal his hand to shake with a hesitant—but quickly growing—smile.

"Hi," Dick says, a tad breathless but remarkably even. "It's—uh, wow, it's nice to meet you. Like this, I mean. It's different out of costume..."

"It is," Kal agrees with a kind smile, taking Dick's hand. He shakes it firmly, but without too much pressure. Just enough for Dick to _feel_ the strength, to find himself thinking about how much power Kal has contained under this gentle exterior of his. "And it's nice to meet you, too."

Dick grins, wide and happy. Bruce definitely still hasn't said anything, then. How excellent. Did he not think Kal would go through the trouble of tracking the boy down? It's true that Kal has been easily distracted from one target or another in the past, but Bruce _must've_ known that Robin would be different. Must've considered that Kal's interest would not be so easily dissuaded this time.

"So what are you...?" Dick begins, and then stops himself, blinking as if reconsidering whatever he was going to ask. "You—just decided to drop by? Just to talk to me?"

There's something _hopeful_ and _innocent_ and _awed_ in his voice that is absolutely adorable, and Kal withholds a smirk, instead softening his smile to something slightly more intimate.

"Of course," he says. "You're very special, Dick. Bruce has been so tight-lipped about you, but I can't imagine why; if you were mine I would never stop bragging."

Dick flushes, such a pretty sight. He opens his mouth, but no words come out, and the flush gets deeper as he fails to respond to Kal's words.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together," Kal continues. "You seem like a bright, talented young man, and I'd hate for you to remain solely in Gotham. You seem like the type to need to spread your wings, if you'll excuse the bird analogy."

Dick laughs, more loudly than the purposefully-lame joke requires, but it seems strangely genuine.

"I'd—yeah, I'd like that," Dick manages to reply, his heart galloping in his chest. "When do you...um, when would you _like_ to...?"

Kal offers a soft, kind laugh. "How about Saturday, if you're free? We can go for a flight, maybe watch a movie after. You can tell me about how you're liking the hero gig so far. Ask me a few questions too, if you like. My name is Clark, by the way."

Dick practically _beams_ at him, his entire expression lighting up. He truly is beautiful. Kal wants to see those red cheeks stained by tears. Wants to see those blue eyes staring up at him with poorly-concealed anxiety. Wants him to bite his lip bloody trying not to cry.

Kal can be patient. And having Robin is worth being patient for.

"Sounds good," Dick agrees, nodding. "I don't have anything going on, I'd love to hang out with you."

"Great," Kal says, smiling back. "And how about it be our little secret? See if we can pull one over on the world's greatest detective."

He winks conspiratorially, and Dick snorts in amusement, lips curving into a crooked, excited smile. People love to feel like they're in on something, especially when it's _Superman_ asking them to keep the secret. Because honestly, what harm could _Superman_ do?

"I'm in," Dick says, eyes bright. "I should be getting home, but...I'll see you Saturday?"

"Saturday," Kal confirms, and says goodbye, wishing him a safe walk home.

He listens for the next few hours, seeing if Dick will actually spill the beans. But he doesn't tell the butler Alfred, or the redhead speedster when they talk on the phone, or Bruce when the man gets home from work. It seems Dick truly is planning on keeping it a secret from everyone, including his guardian.

Kal smiles, a little too sharp and all too real, satisfied that the plan is in motion.

* * *

That Friday, the Justice League meeting passes much as it always does.

Bruce doesn't mention Robin, no one else asks after him, and Kal acts the same as usual, like he isn't picturing fucking Bruce's protégé within an inch of his life while Bruce gives them all a report on the most recent alien invasion.

It's oddly satisfying, to think awful things about the boy while his father stands there none the wiser. Thinking about how just the next day he'll have Dick in his grasp, and Bruce won't have any idea until it's far, _far_ too late.

He meets Dick at the same diner, leading Dick to a nearby alley and then lifting him into his arms in one smooth movement. Dick blushes slightly, wrapping his arms around Kal's neck, heartbeat stuttering in his chest.

The boy sucks in a sharp breath when they lift off, when Kal takes him high into the sky. He doesn't curl more tightly into Kal like most do, however. No, instead he leans outward, eyes drinking in the city below them as they get higher and higher. His heart is pounding a mile a minute now, but it doesn't read like fear to Kal. It seems like pure _excitement._

"This is amazing," Dick breathes, his warm breath hitting the side of Kal's neck in a pleasant way. "The fact that you get to do this all the time...It must get old for you, I guess."

Kal shakes his head. "On the contrary," he says softly, because he knows this is what Dick would like to hear, "being able to fly feels more and more incredible every time I do it."

Dick smiles, nodding, like he can understand that completely. Maybe he does, in a way; Batman and Robin certainly spend a lot of time jumping off rooftops. Not quite the same as this, but similar enough that it must resonate.

Kal takes his time, flying them around, holding Dick in his arms bridal style and rubbing slow, casual circles on Dick's side. It's an innocent enough touch, over Dick's t-shirt and everything, but he knows it's tugging at the boy's attention. He can hear it in the way his breath catches whenever Kal presses just a tad more firmly, in the way his heart stutters when his fingertips 'accidentally' brush the shirt up and glance quickly over bare skin.

Eventually, Kal takes them to his apartment. They go in through the window, and Dick's legs shake slightly when Kal first sets him down before steadying. He looks around Kal's place with barely concealed curiosity, drinking in where Superman lives.

"Make yourself at home," Kal tells him with a warm smile. "I'll get us something to drink."

Dick nods, smiling hesitantly back, and then heads into the living room. Kal hears him settle on one of the couches, relaxing back into it with a soft sigh, and then he turns to head for the kitchen. He poor out two glasses of orange juice, the sugar always helpful to humans after being up so high for so long, and adds just the slightest amount of the Kryptonian equivalent of straight vodka—more subtle in taste, and just a bit more potent. Enough to influence Dick's mental state just a tad.

Dick thanks him when he returns with the glasses, not hesitating to take a sip from his own. Blind trust—so intoxicating.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kal asks, lowering himself to sit on the couch next to Dick. It's only a love seat, and forces the pair of them to be in close proximity. By design, of course. So is the way Kal grabs one of his throw blankets and pulls it over both their laps, tucking Dick in beside him.

Dick smiles, a little hesitant, but in a more bashful way than any negative feelings. He curls up a little bit more, getting comfortable, brushing up against Kal as he moves.

"You pick," he offers, and Kal smiles and nods, flicking on the TV. He chooses a simple, random comedy that he's sure Dick will like from what he's observed of the boy, and sure enough the boy is snorting and laughing along with many of the cheesy jokes.

Kal has his arm thrown over the back of the couch, and about halfway through the movie he lowers it a tad so that he large hand rests on Dick's shoulder. Dick's heart skips, he stops breathing for a moment, and then he gets himself under control. He leans back further into the couch, letting Kal's arm settle more securely around his shoulders.

Kal smirks, where Dick can't see it. He doesn't make any other moves for the rest of the movie.

"Where does Bruce think you are?" Kal asks after the movie is done, after Dick's thanked him for picking such a great one, after he's listened to the boy ramble about school for a little while.

Dick smiles conspiratorially. It makes him look extremely young. Kal wants to rip that innocence into pieces.

"I told him I was getting in an extra basketball practice with some of the guys from the team, and that we were gonna go over to Tony's house—uh, one of the other kids—afterwards to hang out. Bruce doesn't really micromanage my extracurriculars as long as I'm getting my school work done, and he had something he had to do today anyway, so it wasn't really any trouble to get away with this."

"Very well done," Kal praises, and Dick grins. "Very smart, though I'm not surprised—you're a clever one."

Dick's cheeks flush again, and Kal finds that he really, _really_ like the sight of that. What will he look like, deprived of oxygen on his knees, Kal's cock down his throat?

Kal is excited to find out. Luckily, he can do that very soon.

"You're very mature for your age," Kal comments offhandedly. "Far more like an adult than I was at your age, that's for sure."

Dick crooks a grin. "You're not _that_ much older than me."

Thirteen years, to be precise, but who's counting? If it makes Dick feel more on the same level with him to consider them in the same age bracket, then Kal has absolutely no problem with that.

Kal laughs warmly. "I appreciate you saying so. And I've really enjoyed hanging out with you today. You're incredible, Dick. I feel like we have a really unique bond."

Dick's eyes are just a tad wide, his lips parted. "I—thank you," he stutters out. "I'm not—uh—I mean, that means a lot, coming from you. And that you think we...Wow, I just, yeah." He laughs awkwardly. "Sorry, this probably isn't that mature of a response, huh? Just—thank you, I guess. I feel...connected to you, too."

Kal smiles softly, reaching out to brush back some of Dick's hair, then leaving his hand on the boy's cheek. Dick watches him, utterly still, barely daring to breathe.

"You're beautiful," Kal murmurs. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Dick shakes his head wordlessly, heart pounding.

"Well you are," Kal continues. He strokes his fingers gently over the soft skin of Dick's cheek, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. A shiver runs down Dick's spine. "You make me feel...all kinds of things. Does hanging out with me make you feel good, Dick?"

Dick swallows. He doesn't understand quite what Kal is asking, his innocence truly blinding him for the moment, but still he says, "...Yes. I—hanging out with you is good. I—like it."

Kal smiles, keeping it gentle, intimate. "I'm glad, Dick. Do you want to make me feel good, too? Do you want to help Superman with something?"

Frankly, Kal thinks referring to himself in the third person like that is worthy of an eyeroll or at least some sign of how ridiculous it sounds, but that's never the reaction it gets. No, these humans look up to Superman so much, almost worship at the idea of him, and the reminder of that never fails to get a desired result. Dick is more knowledgeable, of course, but he still carries quite a bit of that hero worship.

Bruce might've been trying to preserve some of Dick's innocence and belief in the greater good, but in the long run he truly did him a disservice by not explaining what Kal is _really_ like. The big bad wolf, not the shepherd there to help.

Dick nods, a jerky, disjointed motion. Kal's smile grows a little, inviting.

"That's excellent, Dick," Kal says. "Thank you; I really appreciate it."

Kal doesn't remove his hand from Dick's cheek, keeping up the slow, soothing circles with his thumb, but he slides his other hand down Dick's arm, taking Dick hand in his own. His palm and fingers have callouses, formed by the hard training he's done to become the hero he is now. Kal's palms, conversely, are soft. His powers keep him from any real harm, and so no marks remain on his body, no matter what trials he puts himself through.

He squeezes Dick's hand reassuringly, and then slowly pulls him closer by that grip. Dick shuffles forward compliantly, tightening his hand around Kal's.

Kal guides Dick's hand to his groin, pressing that smaller palm against his clothed cock.

Dick sucks in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. He's utterly still, staring down at where he hand has been moved like he doesn't fully understand how it got there.

Kal presses down more firmly, forcing Dick to grope at him. He gives a soft, pleased groan, showing Dick what he wants, and the boy jumps, eyes flashing up to Kal's face.

"You want to make me feel good?" Kal murmurs, reminding. "Be a good, dedicated hero?"

Dick's lips part. He looks downward again, blinking at their joined hands. Kal presses again, giving a pleased hum, and then feels his cock actually begin to stir when he feels Dick's fingers slowly move, squeezing.

There's hesitation in Dick's expression, the smallest amount of anxiety, just a very small touch of discomfort. _Determination,_ though, too. To be good for Superman.

It's all so delicious.

"There you go," Kal says, encouraging. "Just like that, Dick, thank you."

Dick swallows, and presses with slightly more confidence, grinding the heel of his palm down. He's biting his lip, enough to redden it but not to make it bleed. Kal's looking forward to making that happen later.

When Dick seems to have settled into a rhythm, the tension relaxing from his shoulders, Kal takes that as a sign to move things forward. He stops Dick's hand, quickly undoing his belt and pulling his cock out of his pants.

He's bigger than the normal human male, he knows. Unique Kryptonian biology at work. It's not the only surprise waiting for Dick, but they'll get there when they get there.

Dick's gone completely still again, eyes wide as he stares down at Kal's cock. This time, however, he doesn't need to be prompted; he reaches out slowly, wrapping his hand around Kal's bare cock. His fingers don't even go all the way around, and the sight makes Kal groan.

He's so _vulnerable,_ so _breakable._ Kal could snap him in half without even trying. Could crack his neck in just the right way to leave him paralyzed from the neck down, leave him completely helpless to whatever Kal wants to do to him. There's not a single thing Dick could do to stop him from doing anything he wants. The only control Dick has is control granted to him by Kal, and Kal can rip it away at a moment's notice.

Kal lets Dick get a feel for him, for a few moments. The boy strokes him, his other hand reaching to play with Kal's balls as well. It feels good, made all the better by the furious pounding of Dick's heart.

"So good," Kal says. "So excellent, Dick."

Dick glances up at him, and the smile he gives is almost _shy._ "I—I'm glad. I've never..."

Perfection, absolute perfection. The boy's never been touched; Kal thought not, but having confirmation is beauteous. He'll be the first for everything, and Dick will have nothing to compare it to. Dick will simply take whatever Kal does, with no prior experience to tell him how different what Kal is going to do to him will be. Kal can break him apart piece by piece as slow or as quick as he wants, and Dick won't have that firsthand knowledge that it's _wrong._

"I'm honored," Kal tells him. Dick's smile grows a little. "If you're willing, there's something else I'd like for you to do. To make me feel good; to help Superman. Do you think you can do it?"

Hesitation flits across Dick's face. "What would you...what do you mean?"

Kal keeps his grip gentle as to not hurt, but still firmly moves Dick, sliding him off the couch and pulling him between his knees. Dick isn't breathing again; he might be inexperienced, but he can understand the context clues of the situation.

"I...Clark, I don't..." He licks his lips. "I mean, I haven't..."

"That's okay," Kal coos. He cups his hand over the back of Dick's neck and pulls him closer.

Dick resists for all of one second before submitting to being moved, shuffling forward between Kal's legs. He braces his hands on Kal's knees, heart galloping with anxiety, but opens his mouth obediently when Kal tells him to.

Kal guides himself into the boy's mouth, pushing his cock in inch by inch. It stretches Dick's jaw wide, his cock filling the boy's mouth before he's even halfway inside. Kal hits the back of Dick's throat, and the boy jerks, eyes sparking with tears. His hands are tight on Kal's knees, surely painful if he were human, but Kal's hand on the back of his head keeps him from pulling away.

"It's okay," Kal says. "You can do it. Did Bruce ever train you to suppress your gag reflex for some mission? Do it now. You can take it, Dick. Take it all for me."

Kal keeps pressing in, not stopping until Dick's face is pressed against his crotch. He can feel Dick's throat around him, a vice-grip, fluttering around the intrusion as if desperate to push it out. Dick doesn't gag, though. His eyes are wet, his face bright red, and he's breathing rapidly through his nose—it's absolutely beautiful. It makes Kal moan.

Kal pulls back slowly, enjoying the way Dick's throat clings to him. Dick jerks when Kal is mostly out of his throat, as if trying to pull back; the boy thinks it's over, apparently. But Kal has barely even started.

He keeps Dick in place effortlessly, canting his hips forward to push himself back inside. Dick chokes, surprised, eyes going wide as saucers. When Kal forces his way back deep into Dick's throat again in one smooth motion, the tears finally fall, spilling from those pretty blue eyes and streaking down his face.

Kal groans. With his free hand he swipes his thumb over Dick's cheek, then lifts the digit to his mouth, sucking off the salty taste of the boy's tears. Dick looks confused and anxious, maybe even a little desperate. He pushes at Kal's knees hesitantly, a small request to pull back. It all only turns Kal on even more.

He picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Dick's mouth, pushing as deep as he can go on each thrust. Dick squeezes his eyes shut, shuddering, but doesn't try to fight, letting Kal keep him in place, letting Kal _use_ him.

Oh, if Bruce could see him now.

When Kal feels himself beginning to swell, he releases his grip on Dick and pulls out. Dick immediately collapses, just barely catching himself on his hands. He coughs violently, shaking, drawing in ragged breaths.

Kal watches him with no small amount of pleasure, basking in how much he's taken Dick apart already. The fearless hero Robin, reduced to a shaking, crying little boy because of Kal's cock.

Kal places his hand over Dick's hair, stroking his fingers soothingly through the black locks. "You're okay," he says softly. "You did so well, Dick. I'm so proud of you for how well you took me."

Dick doesn't respond, but Kal doesn't really expect him to. Instead, Kal lifts Dick gently back onto the couch, this time on his lap. He tucks Dick's face into the curve of his neck and runs his hands up and down Dick's back comfortingly.

Slowly, Dick's breathing begins to even out. It's still a little rough, and Kal's sure his voice will be the same, but it reaches a manageable level. A level where Kal is sure the boy isn't going to collapse into hysterics. It's too soon for that, after all.

"You did so well," Kal tells him again. "Making me feel so good."

His hands slide down, and he squeezes Dick's ass, humming with pleasure at how firm it feels. Dick tenses at the touch, but Kal shushes him, and the boy voices no protest, instead pressing his face more firmly against Kal's neck.

Kal grabs hold of the fabric of Dick's jeans and begins to tear it, being very careful to do it slowly and without any injury to Dick. The boy has started shaking again, but his hand grips tightly at Kal's shirt.

It's not really consent, the boy is clearly upset and not completely happy about the turn this is taking, but Kal...doesn't really care. And as long as Dick isn't actually saying no, Kal can pretend that he thought Dick really wanted it all along.

Kal doesn't stop until the pants and underwear are completely open, hanging uselessly off of Dick and baring his ass and thighs for Kal's enjoyment. He strokes his hands over them, loving the way the soft skin is paired with the firm muscles. He's going to have so much fun with this body, going forward. He can already picture all the things he wants to do to it.

He lifts his fingers to Dick's mouth, pressing at his swollen lips. "Suck on these for me, Dick."

Dick swallows. His voice is wrecked when he says, "Clark..."

"Get them nice and wet," Kal says softly, pushing them inside Dick's pliant mouth. "You're going to want as much wetness as you can get, soon. Suck on my fingers, sweet boy."

Dick's breath hitches, and he does as he's told, closing his lips around Kal's fingers and sucking on them, running his tongue over them, getting them wet for him. Kal smiles against the crown of Dick's head, making a mental note to put that tongue to work next time.

Eventually he withdraws his fingers, once more reaching for Dick's ass. He doesn't hesitate to push a finger inside; Dick's body resists, tight and virginal, and Kal slowly pumps his finger in and out, working on relaxing the muscles a bit.

The spit dries out quickly, the second finger almost completely dry by the time he pushes it in beside the first, but that's okay; another strange/fun part of his Kryptonian biology is that his cock will provide its own form of lubrication in response to there not being enough around it. Entering Dick will certainly hurt him—especially considering Kal's size—but after a little while it'll kick in and things will get a lot smoother.

It'll still hurt though, Kal knows. He can already hear the beautiful noises Dick will make for him.

When he makes it to four fingers, he withdraws his hand and shifts Dick to be poised over his cock. Four fingers doesn't even come close to the size of his cock, but Kal thinks that the fact that he did any prep at _all_ shows a tremendous amount of restraint and moral character.

When the head of his cock nudges at Dick's entrance, the boy lets out a small, wounded noise, clenching tightly at Kal's shirt. "Clark, I...maybe—"

Kal shushes him, kissing his temple gently. "It's okay," he says. "You can do it. You want to be good for me, yeah? Want to make me happy? Don't be selfish, Dick."

Dick's breath catches. Kal feels wetness against the skin of his neck.

"Okay," Dick says hoarsely. "Okay..."

Kal doesn't waste another second, pulling Dick down on his cock.

The boy whines, at first. Trembles against him. But the further Kal pushes inside, the more desperate the noises get, the louder, the more afraid, the more _pained._ They're music to Kal's ears.

Dick's body is wracking with silent sobs by the time Kal's all the way inside, the boy trying desperately to control himself, to not let Kal know he's crying. His bravery is admirable, but he doesn't need to hold back. Kal _wants_ him to let go.

Kal bucks his hips up, hands clamped on Dick's hip to keep him in place. It startles a shout out of the boy, and it's like a dam has opened, Dick unable to hold in his noises any more. He cries and whines and groans on every thrust, the sounds softening to whimpers when the lubrication slowly begins to coat Kal's cock, the slide becoming easier, the dry, painful friction easing to something a bit simpler.

Some of that is probably blood as well, Kal knows. Dick is more than likely a little torn up inside.

Kal shifts them, moving so that Dick's back is on the couch, Kal hovering over him. The new position lets him fuck into Dick more smoothly and with more control. It also allows Kal to see Dick's face, and it's—

Marvelous.

He's bright red, face streaked with tears, eyes bright and wet. He's bitten his lip hard enough to break skin, and his chest is heaving on every breath. He's absolutely stunning.

Kal leans down, capturing Dick's lips in a heated kiss. Dick opens his mouth pliantly, letting Kal thrust his tongue inside, licking over Dick's teeth and tongue, exploring the mouth that Kal now claims as _his._ This boy is _his_ now, his to do what he wants with, his to use and play with and shatter and put back together if he feels like it. Bruce will never have him back, not completely. Never the same way he used to.

Kal's changed Dick irreversibly. He plans to keep changing him, keep forcing him into new states of being, and there's not a damn thing Bruce can do about it without starting a war—and even then, he's not guaranteed to win.

And if he loses...

Well, then who's going to protect Dick?

Kal allows his thrusts to speed up, fucking in and out of Dick, watching his face for every beautiful twitch of his expression. He kisses the boy again, digging his teeth into the split lip, drawing a whine out of him and tasting blood on his tongue.

He feels himself begin to swell, his cock growing bigger inside of Dick as he gets close to coming. The boy groans, twisting underneath him, eyes squeezing shut with pain. He'd just barely adjusted to Kal's regular size, he knows, and now he has to deal with what happens when a Kryptonian comes.

Kal reaches down, wrapping a hand around Dick's cock. He strokes him quickly to hardness, the boy whimpering at the conflicting sensations, and Kal makes sure to time it just right—

Dick comes with a moan just as Kal spills himself inside the boy, grinding his hips against his ass and fucking his cum deep. Dick has gone boneless beneath him, drawing in ragged breaths of air, and Kal basks in the afterglow, kissing Dick's cheek and tasting tears.

"So good," Kal says. "So amazing for me, Dick."

Dick blinks up at him, dazed, his eyes hazy with pain and pleasure. He croaks out, "Th-thank you."

Kal smiles. "It'll get easier from here," he says, but it's a lie—

If Kal-El has his way, Dick's hardships are only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Don't Mess With Me_ by Temposhark
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! 😊


End file.
